


O Vizinho (Não Sorria)

by GabKuka



Series: The Neighbour/O Vizinho [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flat Complex, Harry Styles - mentioned - Freeform, Jay Tomlinson - mentioned, Karen Payne - mentioned, Liam Payne - mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Neighbours, Zayn Malik - mentioned - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabKuka/pseuds/GabKuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo mundo tem um vizinho, mas Niall considera o seu o mais especial. Ao menos para ele. Louis é o garoto por quem ele está apaixonado, e apesar de todos os flertes por parte do moreno, Niall não acredita que ele realmente goste dele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Vizinho (Não Sorria)

**Author's Note:**

> A Série em que este trabalho está é somente a versão em inglês e a versão em português.

Niall andou e se preparou mentalmente, pedindo a si mesmo para não sorrir.  
-Não, você não vai sorrir, não vai não. Niall, você é mais forte do que isso.  
Mas então, ele estava lá de novo. Louis Tomlinson, seu vizinho. Por que ele não podia simplesmente ignorar o mais velho? Simples, ele está apaixonado pelo seu vizinho, um menino, um cara que gosta de meninas.  
Louis era o menino mais popular do condomínio. E morava no 6D, enquanto Niall morava em sua frente, no 4D, e Harry, no 5D.  
Quem é Harry? Melhor amigo dos dois, isso faz com que fique ainda mais díficil ignorar Louis. Principalmente quando um imenso monstro come sua barriga com seu próprio ciúmes.  
-Hey, Niall. - Tomlinson o chama, e o loiro contrai seus lábios ainda mais, tentando não sorrir. Mas o sorriso sai naturalmente quando ele se vira para o moreno.  
-O-oi, Louis. - contraindo novamente a boca, se amaldiçoa por ter gaguejado.  
Lou estava sentado em cima do carro de algum vizinho, sorrindo aquele sorriso que faz Niall voar, como se o garoto o amasse.  
Em suas mãos estava um pequeno rádio, e Horan arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se da última vez que o mais velho fez aquilo.  
 _Niall andou calmamente até o campo de futebol, onde Zayn havia lhe convidado para jogar um pouco de futebol, com outros vizinhos._  
 _-Nialler! -chamou-o Louis, o que o fez gemer internamente, de alegria e desconforto ao mesmo tempo._  
 _-Fala Tomlinson. -disse virando-se para o garoto, deixando um pequeno sorriso escapar, logo o capturando novamente._  
 _-Essa é pra você, ok? - pede o moreno, apertando o play no rádio._  
 _Uma música romântica, animada e alta, enche os ouvidos de todos os meninos que estavam jogando futebol, que viram-se para onde os dois estavam._  
 _Após escutarem a música, riem de Niall, porque, afinal, ele sabia que era apenas uma brincadeira. Por que ele não estava rindo, ou entrando no jogo? Ah, sim, porque Niall estava ocupado, corando e abrindo e fechando a boca, sem saber o que fazer._  
 _Num ato infantil, mostrou a língua a Louis, que retrucou dizendo que quem mostrava a língua queria beijo, fazendo o loiro corar ainda mais._  
 _Horan saiu correndo para o campo e roubou a bola que estava na mão de Liam, chutando-a para o gol, e logo os times estavam feitos e o jogo começou._  
–Não, Tomlinson, não.  
Louis jogou-lhe um olhar desafiante.  
O loiro olha para os lados e vê que estava deserto, mas com certeza, muitos adolescentes curiosos estariam almoçando e colocariam as cabeças para fora da janela, para saber de onde vinha a música.  
Talvez ele pudesse abraçar Lou, falando que também o amava, com um tom de brincadeira. Talvez o garoto também entrasse na brincadeira, falando que o amava mais. Então eles iriam roçar um nariz no outro, e aproximariam suas bocas, Niall sentiria o gosto dos lábios do mais velho e sempre iriam querer ma-  
Mão de Louis aproximando-se do play despertou o loiro de seu devaneio. Talvez se ele corresse até o bloco D.. A porta estava emperrada, demoraria muito..  
Sem pensar novamente, Niall aproximou-se de Tomlinson e se jogou sobre ele, tentando alcançar o rádio.  
–Hey, Niall, eu sei que você é impaciente, mas espere a música para então me beijar ok? – brincou ele ficando em cima do loiro.  
Suas respirações eram superficiais, e o rosto de marfim de Horan estava com um tom muito vermelho, que se espalhava rapidamente pelo seu pescoço.  
Louis se aproximou e seus lábios esmagaram os do loiro. Língua do mais velho traçou o lábio inferior do menor e conseguiu a permissão. O dedo polegar de Tomlinson sem querer apertou o play, e novamente uma música sobre sexo se infiltrou nos apartamentos, fazendo cabeças curiosas aparecerem e derem risadinhas.  
Os olhos azuis de Niall se abriram e então o click de realidade. Por que Louis estaria beijando-o? Para envergonhá-lo, obviamente. Empurrou o mais velho e correu até a porta, que milagrosamente, não emperrou. Subiu as escadas com pressa entrando em seu apartamento, colocando o rosto atrás da cortina fina da janela, escondendo-se e espiando Tomlinson.  
O moreno estava amaldiçoando-o os curiosos, que já haviam entrado com suas risadinhas. Lou olhou para cima e ele sussurrou:  
–Eu sei que você está ai. – e viu a janela fechar-se.


	2. Intuição de Mãe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após o episódio do beijo, Niall tenta evitar Louis. Enquanto isso, Maura está certa de que eles vão ficar juntos.

Niall acordou com o despertador, desligando-o violentamente. Virou-se e fechou os olhos, tentando voltar ao sono.  
-Vamos, Niall. – resmungou Greg, do lado de fora da porta. – Você vai se atrasar, e hoje você vai ter que ir a pé, tenho que chegar mais cedo no trabalho.  
O loiro ouviu o irmão indo para seu quarto, então saiu da cama, resmungando ao perceber que iria ter que sair na hora que Louis saísse.  
Colocou a camisa branca do uniforme e a calça azul marinho. Sentou-se para colocar os sapatos então desceu para o café da manhã.  
-Greg já foi? – pediu para sua mãe, sentada lendo uma revista.  
-Sim. – Niall se encolheu quando viu o sorriso de Maura. – Eu ouvi uns boatos qu-  
-Não acredite em NADA que eles dizem! – quase gritou seu filho.  
Dando-lhe um olhar, a mulher continuou:  
-Que você beijou o nosso vizinho Louis Tomlinson, é verdade? – sorriu consoladora.  
Niall se mexeu em sua cadeira, suspirando.  
-É, mamãe. Você sabe que eu gosto dele! E ele só brincou comigo. – resmungou jogando os braços para cima.  
-Continue comendo e me ouça, querido. – mandou ela. – Eu acho que ele gosta de você. – o filho abriu a boca cheia de massa, mas calou-se diante do olhar da mãe. – Ontem, eu estava indo ao mercado, e ele estava subindo as escadas, então me olhou corando e com um olhar de quem não sabe o que fazer. Daí ele correu para dentro do apartamento.   
O loiro acabou a comida e retrucou:  
-Isso não prova nada, você sabe. Ele pode muito bem ter vergonha de olhar para a mãe que é amiga da mãe dele, e que é mãe do “Palhaço dele”   
Maura sorriu ainda mais.  
-Pois o “palhaço dele” – disse fazendo aspas no ar – sabe que não é isso. E vai se atrasar se não correr.  
Niall pulou da cadeira, disparando para o banheiro. Ainda ouviu sua mãe gritar algo como “e você já é praticamente dele”.  
Suspirou enquanto colocava pasta de dentes na escova.   
-Tchau, mãe. – gritou enquanto foi para o corredor, sua mãe dizendo “mande um beijo para o Louis” ao longe.  
Caminhou devagar, torcendo para que Tomlinson não estivesse lá.  
-Não precisa me mandar o beijo da sua mãe. – Niall congelou, sentindo a respiração de Louis atrás de si.  
-Okay – gaguejou. – Então, eu vou indo. – colocou o pé na escada, quando a mão do mais velho o segurou.  
O vizinho virou o menor para olhar em seus olhos. Niall sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, começando uma corrida rápida. Seu pescoço e bochechas queimavam e a respiração ficou ofegante. Enquanto isso Louis continuava calmo, ou ao menos era o que parecia. O coração do loiro ficou ainda mais acelerado quando ele olhou o rosto do moreno. O cabelo castanho ia para todos os lados de um jeito lindo, a boca contraída, como se fosse falar, mas não conseguia.  
-Vamos. – Tomlinson colocou a própria mão na de Niall, o puxando para descer as escadas.  
Sentindo o rosto queimar ainda mais, Horan não disse mais nada, apenas andou tropeçando em seus pés. Tentou ignorar o riso baixo que a maioria dos adolescentes do condomínio mandava para os dois.   
-Então, por que você correu? – pediu o mais velho assim que entraram em uma rua sozinha.  
-Fome. – respondeu secamente.   
-Uhum, acredito. – retrucou Louis. – Sério, por quê?  
-Fome, já disse, Tomlinson. Por que _você_ fez _aquilo_? –indagou frisando as palavras você e aquilo.  
Por incrível que possa parecer, Louis Tomlinson corou. Isso deu vontade de Niall rir e ao mesmo tempo, ficar orgulhoso de si mesmo.  
-Não sei. – o garoto disse timidamente, e Niall resolveu que gostava desse lado do vizinho, mas, ele gosta gostava de todos os lados, não? – Mas não finja que não gostou, Horan. – e o lado antigo voltava à tona.   
-Não estou fingindo. – seus olhos se alargaram. Ele realmente disse aquilo? Pelo sorriso de Louis, sim. Soltou uma respiração profunda, e correu para a escola, ouvindo o outro gritando para ele parar.   
\---------------------------------------  
As aulas acabaram por aquele dia. Normalmente, Niall iria para casa com Harry ou Zayn, principalmente com Zayn quando Tomlinson estava perto do melhor amigo. Infelizmente, hoje Anne precisava de ajuda e Harry não iria para casa, enquanto Zain não fora para a escola.   
O loiro bufou, olhando ao redor, escondendo-se do morador do 6D. Sorriu não o vendo, e andou em direção a sua casa com passos rápidos.  
-Manhê! Cheguei. – gritou, esperando a resposta. Franziu a testa, andando em direção à cozinha, onde havia um bilhete na mesa.  
“Primeiro de tudo, deu meu beijo para o Louis? (Meu beijo era apenas na bochecha, mas acho que foi mais que isso..)  
Segundo, sai com a Karen, e só volto de noite. Se cuide, qualquer coisa.. Louis pode te ajudar, não acha?  
Beijos, Mamãe”  
-Argh! Minha própria mãe me ajuda muito. Ótimo. – andou até a cozinha, fazendo um sanduíche. Sentou no sofá para ver qualquer coisa que passasse.   
-Niall! – a porta se abriu e ele amaldiçoou a si mesmo por não a trancar quando Louis entrou no apartamento. – Precisamos conversar. – seu tom era sério, e Horan não pôde aguentar, rindo. – O que? – pediu agora exasperado.  
-Nunca te vi sério, Lou. – o garoto sorriu ao som de seu apelido. – Ops..  
-Gostei.. – Tommo sentou no lado do loiro. – Realmente gostei de como “Lou” soa com seu sotaque.  
Niall corou fortemente, indo para mais longe do moreno.   
-Não fale nada até eu acabar. Nada. – adicionou mais exigente ao ver a boca do outro abrir-se. – Olhe, eu não fiz aquilo por fazer.. – suas mãos se remexiam nervosamente, e ele encarava a TV, ainda ligada, mas com seu volume mudo. – Eu, eu realmente, não sei.. Sabe? Você só me faz querer fazer algumas coisas, que então eu não tenho controle, simplesmente faço. – olhou para o loiro, que agora estava meio vermelho, e olhando-o pelo canto do olho. – Sabe por que eu sou um idiota às vezes? – “Sempre, você quer dizer” Niall pensou – Porque essas “borboletas” ou sei lá como você chama isso, me fazem me sentir estranho. É isso. Cinco segundos pra você fazer algo.   
Um.  
O cérebro do irlandês ainda estava trabalhando, processando todas aquelas palavras, que por enquanto ainda não formavam frases com sentido.  
Dois.  
Louis estava nervoso. Ele disse tudo o que queria, e Niall estava quieto, isso era enervante. “Demora muito?” pensou ele.  
Três.  
As frases começavam a fazer sentido, e o loiro podia sentir alguma ardência nos olhos. “Não chore”. Seria esse mais um mantra?  
Quatro.  
-OKAY! – gritou Horan, assustando Louis. – Eu.. também gosto de você. Foi isso que você quis dizer né? – agora estava com medo, e se entendera tudo errado?  
-Obviamente. – Louis sorriu, então mordendo o lábio.   
Niall aproximou-se, olhando nos olhos azuis do menino. Os dois inclinaram-se para frente, seus lábios roçando uns nos outros. Logo se beijavam, calmamente, dizendo coisas com apenas um toque. Louis segurou a cintura fina do menor, como que com medo que o irlandês saísse de perto dele. Enquanto isso, a mão esquerda de Niall estava em seu cabelo, massageando-o, e a direita segurava a nuca do mais velho, puxando-o para mais perto, se possível.  
\----------------------  
Quando Maura chegara, Niall estava dormindo, com um sorriso nos lábios e uma jaqueta que não era dele, com ele segurando a manga em seu nariz. A mulher sorriu, mãe nunca erra.  
Desceu, pegando o bilhete, agora com uma resposta:  
“Desculpe mãe. Realmente, o beijo não foi somente na bochecha.. E com certeza, Louis irá me ajudar    
X Nialler”  
Havia uma flecha no fim do papel, então o virou.  
“Obrigado pelo beijo, sogrinha. (se importa?) Realmente, não foi apenas na bochecha.  
Não se preocupe, se depender de mim, nada mais poderá machucar o Ni, nada mesmo.  
Xx Louis <3”  
“Intuição de mãe, sempre certa.” Pensou antes de se arrumar para dormir.


End file.
